In recent years, there have been developed image sensors using organic semiconductor or inorganic compound semiconductor as photoelectric conversion film. The image sensors are generally configured of a photoelectric conversion film and electrodes vertically sandwiching the same, and has a device structure in which at least one of the upper and lower electrodes is separated per pixel (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Charges generated by the photoelectric conversion film are accumulated in a charge accumulation unit in silicon connected to the separated electrode. A signal depending on the accumulated charges is then read to the outside by a signal reading unit such as MOS circuit.